


Something To Tell You

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, RP, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Timo has something really important, and really odd to tell Berwald. How will the Swede take the news?





	Something To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> An old rp with my Sweden

Timo had something very important to tell Berwald. He didn't actually know how to come about it though. I mean as far as he could tell Su was as happy as he could be with just the two of them. But he couldn't just NOT tell the tall man. He would notice sooner or later. He set the table carefully. He had made all of the other man's favorite foods for dinner, including Swedish meatballs and Surströmming. He gagged a little at the smell coming from the fridge. 

The violet eyed man heard the front door open and close and a happy Hanatamago greeting the Swede at the door. He heard a muffled hello. "I-in the Kitchen Su." He said quietly. He heard the tall man take off his coat and hat and walk loudly toward the kitchen. He mumbles something Timo couldn't quite make out and kissed him on the forehead. "Dinner’s ready so you can take a seat." Timo smiled a small smile. Berwald did as he was told and began to eat after he was served the food. 

It was now or never... He took a deep breath, let out a sigh and spoke... "Berwald. I have something important to tell you."

Berwald strolled into the house, shrugging off his long blue coat and hanging it by the door as always. Crouching down, he stroked Hana's head softly before heading toward the kitchen after hearing Timo's voice.

" 'Llo T'mo" he said, seeing the fishy goodness on the table, and then the meatballs. Timo always managed to make them better than the Swede could himself, and he was in the middle of a mouthful when the Fin spoke again. Sea Green eyes focused on violet as he chewed, unable to say anything but with the 'go ahead' type expression.  
Hana sat on Berwald's lap, nibbling on a meatball she had been given.

"Berwald... I know this is going to sound weird but hear me out. I mean I know we're a happy family just the way we are but you see things are going to change. I don't know if it's for the better but... I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He was rambling and he knew it. "I'm pregnant." He winced when he said the word. It sounded foreign on his tongue. What was Berwald going to say? Would he be happy? Would he be mad? He dreaded seeing that scary face of his.

The Swede continued to chew as Timo spoke, but abruptly stopped when he heard 'I'm pregnant'. A truly blank stare crossed his face, and he looked at Timo for a few moments, before an eyebrow raised.

"H'w? Yer n't a g'rl..." he said after another pause. Poor naive Swede - he just didn't understand. Lightly shooing Hana to the floor with a meatball apology, he walked around the table to Timo and knelt at his wife's feet. Almost clumsily, he let his wide hands rest on the Fin's femininely curved hips. Thumbs crept to lift up his beloved's shirt to look at his slightly pudgy tummy as seagreen eyes looked at the pale skin. Timidly, he let his right hand slowly glide over the soft surface.

"Th't d'dn't h'rt, d'd it?" he asks nearly silently, obviously nervous. He was truly curious how; he knew the why, and he inwardly smiled because that night was.. interesting.

“H-hey! Berwald what are you doing?! That tickles!” The smaller man took the larger man’s hand in his to take away his large hand off his already fat stomach. As if he didn‘t like his feminine figure already now he was going to become even more so. “Don’t… do that.” Timo’s violet eyes looked away from Berwald’s sea-green ones. He felt awkward and squirmed under the blonde man’s gaze. He knew the other man had figured out the how and when. It was the same night Timo was feeling devious and made himself into a dessert. It was an interesting night indeed. “S-so… tell me what you’re thinking Su.” Timo asked eyes still looking anywhere but at the Swede. He was nervous and thought he might even cry. Damn hormones already getting the best of him.

"Hmm." Berwald said while being gently stopped from touching Timo's stomach. He was more than a little fascinated with the idea of his wife giving him a child, and a tinge of pink crept across his cheeks and ended up staring a little at the soft, exposed skin of the Fin's stomach.

Hearing his nickname, he looked up again, his focus returning. " J'st th'nking of h'w w'nd'rful it'll be, th't's 'll." he said quietly, before softly pressing his lips to Timo's stomach. His eyes closed as his cheek gingerly pressed against warm flesh, the giant of a man too timid to press his cheek against the little one inside. A smile came across that usually stony-expression laden face after a moment, "Ah g't t' m'ke a cr'dle. 'lw'ys w'nted t' m'ke one, n'w Ah've a g'd r'son t' do it."

Timo blushed as the taller man kept touching his stomach. But at least he didn’t hate him. If fact Berwald was even smiling. This made him happy to see the Swede so excited, even if the Fin still didn’t know how he felt about all this. 

Their little family was about to get a little bigger. “Your craftsmanship is always beautiful Ber-bear.” That’s right, they could need a crib; and they’d need to make the guest room into a baby’s room. They would also need diapers, clothes, food, toys… his mind began to spin with all the things they needed. Hell he didn’t even know how to HAVE a baby let alone take care of one! Timo was panicking. “B-berwald! What are we going to do!?” Blaming it on his bungled hormones the shorter man started crying.

The Swede stood up as his Finn began to cry, leaning over and practically picking him up in a hug. His hand lightly stroked the back of Timo's head, softly working through the silky blonde locks. He was never very good at comforting the Finn when he cried, as everything Berwald did never felt right to him. "W'll b' f'ne, T'mo. Ev'rythin' w'll b' f'ne. Ya do gr't w'th P't'r 'nd he was n'gl'cted... er... r'sed by 'Ngl'nd." 

Berwald let his cheek rest against the top of Timo's head, still trying to comfort the smaller man. Nuzzling his face almost gingerly, his thumb lightly rubbed at the lower part of Timo's back. He wondered quietly to himself, just where the little one would identify with. Aland, Gotland, or maybe Oland? He dismissed the thought, figuring he would just find out when the time came.

Timo cried in the crook of Berwald's neck until he calmed down a little. "I'm sorry Ber." He sniffled a little as the tears subsided. 

He blinked as he heard a grumble from his tummy and looked up sheepishly at Berwald. "I-i guess I'm still hungry." He laughed a little at himself as they had just eaten dinner. "Can you put me down now Ber? And maybe get me something to eat?" He looked away from those blue-green eyes that always stared at him.

"Dun w'nna leggo." he said simply, just picking his lover up and hauling him toward the kitchen. The tall Swede placed *his* Finn's behind on the counter, and promptly went to the refrigerator  
.  
"D'ya w'nt l'ft'vers, or sh'ld Ah c'k s'meth'ng new?" he asked, bent clear over to try to look into the fridge. There were lots of leftovers from half-finished snacks and way too many meals where Ber has cooked too much food.

Timo found himself staring at Berwald's ass, as he was bent over in the fridge. He shook himself out of his daze. "C-can we have some take out?" He glanced at the late time. "I'm really craving some chinese.... unless you don't want to." The Swede was giving him a look he wasn't quite sure what it meant. "O-or we can have left overs.” The Finn looked away from the taller man focusing on the little white puppy wagging her tail at him. She could tell something was up with all the commotion.

" 'lr'ght. Wh't k'nd d'ya wn't?" he says simply, turning on his heel to go for the Yao Chinese restaurant's menu. Handing the menu over to his Finnish love, he goes for the cordless phone, stopping to softly pet Hana for a moment on his way.

Returning with the phone, he hands it over to Timo. "Ah w'nt th' m'shr'm ch'cken l'ke 'lw'ys, 'nd Ah th'nk H'n' w'nts h'r m'mmy t' pay tenshun t' h'r..."

“Oh I’m so sorry Hana!” Timo jumped down off the counter and scooped the little dog in his arms cradling her. “I’ll always love you and have time for you! Don’t think for a second that I wouldn’t!” The Finn doted on the fluffy white dog as if she were a baby. “I love you Hanatamago.” He coed and kissed her nose. 

Timo blinked as his stomach reminded him that he was starving. “Ber-bear can you order us some shrimp fried rice. Or maybe some moo goo gai pan? And an order of egg rolls? And maybe some crab rangoons too. Are you ordering from Yao’s? They have the best sweet and sour sauce too!” He smiled sweetly at his Swedish lover and squirmy happy dog in his arms. “Hana’s going to be a big sister.” He beamed at her and continued to talk to her as if she understood.

Hana happily licked at Timo's face, her tail a little fluffy blur. She pawed at her 'mother' eagerly, hearing him speak about food. Maybe she could mooch food... Berwald gave in far easier, she knew, but maybe Timo would too. The little dog was determined to try.  
Berwald meanwhile, was listening to Timo's requests and nodding after each one. He dialed the phone, hearing the familiar but heaviy accented voice of the chinese man on the other end of the line. " 'llo Yao. Ja, ja, Ah kn'w, Ah sh'ld c'll ya m're... 'nyw'y, Ah need..." and he began the much larger than normal order of everything that Timo had requested before hanging up and setting the phone aside.

" S'd he'll b' by in 'bout 30 m'n'tes 'r so..." he finally said, letting a large hand creep over Hana's happy head. "Yer g'nna be a g'd äldre syster, 'ren't ya H'n'?"

Timo continued to coddle Hana until their food got there. She was just the happiest puppy in the world because of it. Timo was scared about what as going to happen in the near future but near with Berwald's help and Hanatamago to practice with, he'd be able to be a good mother to the new little one growing inside him. That sounded so strange to him... a foreign... person was growing inside him. He shuddered a little just as the door bell rang. "Food's here!" Timo ran with Hana to the door almost tripping in the hall. He opened the panting. "Hei~! Thanks for the food!" He takes the food right out of the hands of the chinese delivery boy. "Ber-bear can you please pay the man?" He smiled.

Berwald blinked, seeing a violet-eyed blur zoom past with the heavy bags of food and goodies. He shrugged a little, pulling out the money for Yao, who was already busily rattling his head off with 'why you no you call me?' and 'you come visit soon yes?'. Hurriedly, the Swede handed over the money and tried his hardest to politely excuse himself, not being much for talking to even listening to the broken english of the chinese man. He cooked well, but not even Sweden could understand him sometimes, and he had a speech problem!

The Swede walked into the living room, where Timo had strewn the boxes out over the coffee table. Neat white cardboard set steaming, filling the room with fragrant smells, which had Hana sniffing around expectantly. The pup wondered who would give in first... probably daddy, so she lingered at Berwald's feet and put on her 'I'm so cute' face.

Timo was stuffing his face. He wasn't even tasting the food he just wanted it in his belly to feed the the hungry baby. The violet eyed man saw how cute Hana was being and whistled for her. "Hana come her once." He offered her some of his food. He then began feeding his face again every now and then offering Hana more food.

Berwald sat down quietly, opening his boxes of food wordlessly. Occasionally his seagreen eyes would dart toward his wife, hoping everything was good. Judging by the way the Fin was shoveling food, he suspected it was.

Hana skipped over happily, sitting and looking up with shining dark eyes. She knew better than to hop up on Timo's lap and try to beg, as she'd tried it once with Berwald and been deposited on the floor swiftly. When she got the taste of the human food, her tail waved happily and she gradually crept up onto the sofa to sit between the two, mooching tidbits from each of her 'parents' alternated. 

" 'v'ryth'ng 'kay, T'mo?" he asked quietly, setting his boxes aside.

“Mmhmm, it’s great!” Timo said through a mouth full of food. He was beginning to slow down though and he looked sleepy. He pushed the rest of his food away and let out a belch. “Sorry Ber.” He blushed and looked sheepishly at him. The Fin placed his head on the larger Swede’s shoulder, patting his lap for Hana to jump into. The little white dog happily plopped herself in the middle of her ‘mother‘s’ lap and receive attention. Timo gently stroked her fur as his tired mind began to wonder. “Ber… when I’m fat and you can’t have sex with me anymore… will you still love me?”

The Swede's arm crept around his Fin as he snuggled up, his free hand stroking Hana for a moment as the little pup settled in on Timo's lap. His eyed had fluttered shut, cheek against the pale blonde locks of his lover. "Why wo'ld ya 'v'r th'nk th't Ah wo'ld st'p l'vin' ya?" his wide hand crept across Timo's stomach, now firm from dinner, rough fingertips creeping under the smaller man's shirt of their own accord, tenderly touching Timo's soft skin. "Th're's n'thin' th't wo'ld m'ke me 'v'r st'p l'vin' ya. F't 'r th'n, sh'rt 'r t'll, yer st'll T'mo 'nd Ah l've ya." he said it all quietly, pulling the Fin closer. His voice dropped into their ancient viking roots,

"There is nought ye could do that would change the fact I love thee. No matter how heavy with child you get, I will love you all the same. I will protect you and whoever is inside with every fibre of my body."

Timo gave a little shudder at that ancient tongue his lover spoke. He knew it turned him on. He placed one of his smaller hands on the hand of the Swede that was touching his stomach. "Kiitos Ber, minä rakastan sinua." He yawned and snuggled in closer to his 'meis'. Should we go to bed now meiheni?"

"Th't so'nds g'd" he said quietly, still with his fingers lightly exploring Timo's stomach here and there. Berwald wondered a little why his lover shuddered, and ended up wrapping his arms around Timo's frame protectively, thinking the smaller man was cold. He ended up scooping the Fin up off his own lap bridal-style, just like the way he carried him to bed the first time, and most of the times after. 

The empty boxes once containing chinese were left on the table, nothing in them for the very full Hanatamago to possibly steal. The humans had little thought for them as Berwald carried Timo to their room, laying the Fin on the large sleigh bed, crawling in right after." Ah'm re'dy 'ny if ya c'ddle w'th me..." he murmured, a strong arm coming to rest around Timo's stomach.

Too tired to fight with the Swede tonight he curled up next to his chest sighing. "So much is going to change. I only hope we can do it." He nuzzled in closer placing small kisses here and there on the tall man's chin, neck and chest. He gave a yawn and murmured before he fell asleep. "Rakastan sinua Ber..."

Berwald spoke quietly, as to not awaken his loved Fin, slipping into the ancient tongue as he was prone to doing as of late. "We will do fine, Timo. We've changed from back then and we will continue to change. We will adapt to whatever is given us." 

The taller man snuggled in with Timo for a long while, dozing off here and there in restless fits of slumber. Eventually the tall Swede left the bedroom in the wee hours of the morning, disappearing into his workshop as the first rays of light crept over the horizon.

Hanatamago came for a visit, curling up happily in her basket by 'daddy's' workbench as the Swede bent over the bench, working a lovely mellow-toned piece of oak.

The night came and went. Coffee began to drip in the automated coffee pot, the smell soon srifting throughout the house. However, Berwald was not awake and roaming like usual. Instead, the tall man was slumped over a shavings-covered workbench, sound asleep with his glasses askew. However, sitting beside him was a beautiful rocking chair, the seat made wider than he usually did, just for Timo to share with both a baby and Hanatamago, since the little white dog loved to sit in rocking chairs with whoever else was in them.

The rocker featured his trademark intricate rope-knotwork, as did all the spindles that held the pieces together. The headrest, however, featured a scene never seen in norse mythology. Instead, it featured a young Swede and a young Fin running through a snowy forest night, wolves and bears on their heels, away from an angry Dane. Each detail was perfect, down to the way the snow had to be broken through by Berwald because Timo wasn't tall enough to make it through the highest drifts.

Timo awoke to the smell of coffee, he yawned and rubbed his eyes opening them slowly expecting to see the tall Swede beside him. His eyes went wide for a second as he saw no one laying in the bed next to him. Not even Hanatamago. He bolted up right and called? "Ber? Berwald where are you?" He didn't hear the shower going nor did he hear him in the kitchen. He got out of bed calling the blondes name over and over again, searching the house up and down in a panic. "He left me! I knew it! I knew this would happen!" He began to cry not knowing where else his lover could be. In his panic he didn't think to check the workshop.

Berwald was slumped over his workbench, glasses askew and cheek resting on one of his arms, the other draped limply across his lap. He had shavings of wood in his messy hair and his shirt was coated with fine wood dust.

Hana tore into the house barking her head off, paws straight up on Timo's shin as she was glad to see mommy. It was also breakfast time but she never liked when Timo fed her (being a daddy's girl). She took the cuff of Timo's pants lightly in her muzzle, she tugged toward the door. Out the kitchen window, the light of the workshop could be seen, and Ber had left the door cracked open. His frame could be seen within through the now mostly open door. Hana let Timo's pant leg go and barked again, spinning in a circle before rocketing out through her doggy door and running at full speed in circles on the curving stone path Ber had laid to the workshop. She came back in when Timo wasn't right after her, then out again barking like mad.

Timo sighed in relief. He should have known better the Swede would never leave him. "Ok, ok Hana I'm coming." He chuckled and followed the happy puppy out to the workshop. Once there he smiled at the sleeping form of his 'husband'. He placed a soft kiss on the tall man's forehead. "Good morning Ber... have you been out here all night?" He shook his wide shoulder a little. "I'll go make us some coffee ok." He went back to the house and into the kitchen to make them some coffee.

A single riverstone green eye opened, not really able to focus on Timo's face. Had he fallen asleep in the workshop again? He sat up and rubbed his eyes, just seeing Timo rounding the corner as he made his way back to the house. The Swede put his glasses back on and staggered toward the house, especially grumpy-faced because he hadn't had coffee yet.

The Swede slumped on the table, face nestled in his arm. His hair was a wreck, and there was little life in him. His hand, however, was out and open, clearly waiting on a cup to be deposited in his hand.

Hana meanwhile had returned into the house, under Ber's chair while Timo bustled around. She was waiting on daddy to feed her.

"Here you are Rakas." Timo smiled and kissed the Swede on the top of his head as he placed the cup of coffee in his hand. The Fin sipped from his own cup of coffee as he sat across from the other man and started eating a sandwich for breakfast.   
Timo sighed. "Hana how come you never like my cooking?" He pouted a little.

'Timo's damn perky this morning' Berwald thought to himself, 'Must have had a whole pot of coffee already'. The Swede wasn't even waiting for the dark brew to cool as he brought it to his lips, gingerly sipping but found it temperate enough. The whole cup was thrown back like a shot, the Swedish-flag striped mug finding the table, drained of contents. Berwald waited for a few minutes before dragging himself out of the chair to get another cup.

"Ah kn'w, H'na..." he said with a tired chuckle, as he opened the cupboard for her doggy kibble. He placed bag and bowl on the counter while she stared with daddy-like intensity at Ber's back. The Swede opened the fridge, pulling out some of the veggies and chunks of meat he always made to supplement her diet, with no salt or oil added while it cooked. Sure, he spoiled his 'daughter' with tidbits and large quantities of swedish meatballs, but he also made sure she ate well. While downing the second cup of coffee, the tall blonde mixed together her breakfast and set it down for her, smothered in that gravy out of a bottle she liked so well.

Hana's little nose was in the bowl before it hit the floor, and Berwald went for his third cup of coffee. He frowned a little, noticing the pot was nearly empty. The tall man wandered back to the table and sat again, beloved caffeine finally starting to kick in.

"God morgon, min fru" the Swede said quietly, leaning over to kiss Timo on the cheek. Usually he was more awake by now, smothering the grumpy Finn with affection and pouring cups of coffee left and right until the violet-eyed man's mood improved.

"Hyvää huomenta rakas" The Finn smiled. "'Do I need to make more coffee?" Normally the blonde was not a morning person, but he woke up in a good mood. He was truly happy with his life. He had a loving husband, a cute dog, and soon they would be a whole family with children. He was scared, yes, but Timo knew Berwald would never leave him. Not in a million years. 

"How about later, you take a break from work and we can go to the sauna!"

"Ja" the Swede grunted, still not entirely awake. He definitely needed another cup to keep up with the unusually perky Finn. The taller man was happily mixing a bit of spice into the coffee, a single riverstone green-blue eye falling on the sexy little blonde who was giving him coffee with a perfect smile.

"Ah l'ke th't 'dea, T'mo. W'nna go n'w?"

The Fin's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning."Yeah! Let me get the kitchen cleaned up and you finish your coffee. I'll get the stuff we need for the sauna." The violet eyed man promptly did the dishes and put the dry ones away in the cupboard. He then trotted to the bedroom to gather things for the sauna.

Timo took his Moomins towel and Moomin's theme bath supplies and put them in his Moomins bag and headed back out to Berwald.

The Swede soon was ready to go, a simple bag of his own belongings ready by the door. Hana's dishes were stocked for the night, the little dog trotting back in happily after doing her business. Berwald's eyes focused on the abundance of Moomin-related items Timo had selected, an eyebrow raised a bit with amusement.

"Ya kn'w she w'll l'k at us f'nny 'g'in, T'mo..." Ber said after a moment, clearly amused. 'She' was the older Finnish woman who ran the sauna slash hotel, who always gushed all over how cute a couple they were - and usually how Timo had snagged 'quite a hunk of Swedish man' or other equally embarrassing things that made Berwald cough with red cheeks and Timo flail all the way to the sauna room.

The Finnish man couldn't help but love his Moomins. "S-so? I'm bringin them anyway." He put his pack on and headed toward the door. "Moi Moi, Hana! I love you!" He called, looked and the tall Swedish man and opened the front door. "Ready to go then Ber?" The violet eyed man smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and would like more and I'll do my best to make it happen. :3  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
